Organizations are facing increasing risks and threats from various causes, including, for example, fraud, unauthorized access to systems, and insider threats. Current organizational attempts to identify and eliminate these risks/threats are ineffective and/or are difficult to understand and implement. There is no current way to document, communicate and implement how controls are managed across the organization.
Thus, there is a need for a transparent (i.e. easy to understand) and actionable risk/reward approach for organizational processes, controls, training and development.